


Like A Girl

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Bella and Jasper come to terms with some feelings... together.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeezerWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/gifts), [WorthyofLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthyofLove/gifts).



The mirror feels like a curse to me. It did before the change and it still does. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love my durability and the way I can be who I am meant to be, but the reflection in the mirror sometimes doesn’t look like me. It makes me uncomfortable in my marble skin. 

This set of feelings partly stems from the Cullens degrading me when I decided to leave them, after I had been turned. 

I felt broken in my soul the first time I fed from our natural food source. 

Then I felt whole because I knew that I would be truly a vampire. 

I can feel Jasper, leaning on the doorframe of our bedroom, watching the venom tears shimmer in my blood red eyes. Then I feel the waves of calm and love smooth over me. 

Before he can register that I have moved more than a few feet, I’m out the window and running. Running away from the pain, and the perfection that I feel is expected of me. 

That’s the one good thing about my partnership with the Volturi, I made sisters and family there. Alec knew how close me and Jane were and gave us telecommunicator wristlets. I tap my fingers impatiently against mine, waiting for Jane to pick up. 

If me and Jasper are true mates, me and her are sister mates. We know each other better than the backs of our hands, and we know when the other feels unbalanced. 

“I know he doesn’t mean to be insensitive…” My voice trails off. 

“And he’s not trying to brush you off. You are just wired differently than he is.” 

I just nod, even though I know Jane can’t see me. She will know what I am doing. She’s good like that. 

“You were born into a peaceful environment, so he may not understand why you feel insecure. And to him those feelings mean that he may be forced to take actions he doesn’t want to.” Jane pauses. “He loves you. Not like I do. Better. Purer.”

“She’s right. I do love you.” Jasper’s voice speaks from the shadows of the trees. 

“You got this.” And the communicator shuts off. 

The tears shimmer in my eyes again as the love filters over me again. 

Then the sweet scent of blood and liquor flows into my nose and mouth. I turn to find him sitting on the logs, legs crossed, drinks in his hands. “Come on.” He waves me closer. 

When I sit in his lap, his head dips to kiss me, but I dodge. “Please listen. I know this is hard.” 

He just nods and takes a sip of his drink. My shields drop at my command, and I place my hands on his shoulders. “Just because you feel this,” I push my insecurities and sadness at him, “Doesn’t mean you should try to fix it.” 

“Why?” His brow wrinkles. “I can make you feel better.” 

“But I feel misunderstood when you do it. I appreciate it, I really do. But I want to feel some things out.” My hand presses against his jaw and he presses a kiss to my wrist in response. 

“I feel it too. Sometimes, I feel guilty for living this life at all. For forcing others to endure like I do.” 

“But without it you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t have family, Peter, Char, and I. Is my feeling that way making you feel it more often?” 

_ I wish you could love me like a girl, then maybe you’d understand my feelings.  _

“Maybe… I think part of it is because we are true mates so I feel I should be able to keep you happy at all times. Bella...” He starts at my protest. 

“We were once human. We have all of eternity to figure it out. If anything we should be glad we have retained some of our humanity.” I smirk at him. 

“Some of it.” His hips push up against me, letting me get a taste of how much of a tease he sees me as and how much he loves it. 

I moan at the hard but subtle feel of him against me and the taste of the drinks lingering in our mouths. “You know what I will try to remember when I feel like that… the way you make me feel like I’m safely in the palm of your hand.”

His growls sound against my throat, quickly followed by the graze of his teeth against my skin. 

“Play fair.” I smooth my tongue against his jaw, “I want you. Right here. Right now.” 

His eyes darken further, turning the ruby into the garnet-wine color I’ve come to adore.

“One might think that Char and Pete have rubbed off on us.” His eyes twinkle. 

“Please do not talk of our siblings while you touch me.” My voice goes high as he promptly closes his lips over my bond mark. 

His hands skim my body, trailing fire and sparks against my cold skin the same way I do to him. 

“You know, Alice wouldn’t let me mark her.” I nod. “That instinct has only ever come out in full force with and for you. I don’t regret that. “ 

The heady feel of his emotions rolling and pulling on me, lets me know how little control he is feeling right now as he projects to the world and across our bond. 

I can feel the shifting of our bodies as he strips us efficiently but I’m lost in the passion he is projecting to us. Born of years of practice, he knows we both prefer our well loved clothes, so as to not destroy them in these processes. 

The moon changes position as do we, and soon enough we are heaving for our non-essential breaths. Taking in the heady scent of each other, reveling in our being together. My purring matches his in everything but tone. 

“I love the way you hold me, in the dark, babe, just like a man, but infinitely better.”

“Only a lowly man. Guess I better set the bar higher for next time?” The darker shade of his eyes shows his seriousness as he challenges me. 

“Maybe in a bed?” I shoot back, “ Vampire.” My eyes narrow. 

Then I take off and hear his pounding footsteps behind me, laughing under my breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Love Me Like A Girl" by Kelsea Ballerini... let me know what you think in the comments!! 
> 
> The persons this is gifted to has written quite a few of this pairing and helped me fall in love with it!
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
